


First

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Drarry 30 days of kissing challenge, F/M, First Kiss, Gryffindor Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Harry & Ginny share their first kiss in front of all their Gryffindor housematesWritten for the Drarry 30 days of kissing challenge





	First

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/42896147900/in/dateposted-public/)

The roar of sound nearly knocked Harry off his feet as he stepped through the hole behind the Fat Lady and into the Gryffindor Common Room.

A chant of “We won, We won” echoed around the common room with the occasional “Four hundred and fifty - whoooo” as the silver house cup was handed from one student to another.

Ron caught sight of Harry and snatching the cup off Fred and and bounded over towards Harry, he was still in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes and grinning from ear to ear.

Before Ron took more than a couple of steps, Ginny pushed her way through the crowd and with no hesitation threw herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Harry didn’t hesitate, didn’t care he was in the middle of the common room and surrounded by their housemates.  He tugged Ginny closer and kissed her. Her lips were cold from flying but she felt warm and solid in his arms. Harry had no idea how long they kissed for, it could have been days for all Harry cared but eventually they pulled apart, He grinned down at the beautiful redhead in his arms and the common room once again exploded with wolf whistles and cheering.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry’s waist and buried her head in his chest as he pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on her hair. Looking up he saw the crushed look on Dean’s face, even though they’d broken up a few months ago. Harry was not looking forward to that conversation but he knew he’d have to speak with his friend.

Speaking of friends, Harry looked for Ron and gave him a slightly apologetic smile. Harry thought Ron looked like he’d been smacked with the bludger but gave Harry a small, lopsided grin.


End file.
